His Sorrow
by sasusaku779
Summary: I dropped the white lily into her outstretched arms. He looked up and for a moment I was so sure he could see me. I nodded to him and he gave a slight nod back. Sasusaku-Naruto Pov


**Disclaimer: DNON**

They sit there, arm in arm. Well, she has her arm wrapped around his. I scowl as I notice him take a quick glance at her, eyes softening. Why him? I think to myself as I take a swig of alcohol in front of me. Why him indeed?

He never was the kindest guy. He wasn't even nice…and I would know, I'm his best friend. I loved her from the beginning. I loved every thing about her…except one thing. She only had eyes for my best friend and it sucked.

Still, I had hoped…hoped that someday she would realize I was meant to be with her, hoped that she would realize he didn't deserve her, hoped that she would love me. The hope was very little, but it kept me going.

I never let the hurt show on my face as she brightened up at the mere mention of his name or even the slightest hint of him. When she asked me if I thought he would come back on his own, I lied and said yes just wanting to see the smile light her face.

My lie came true; the bastard came back with his new teammates. I remember her face fall as she noticed the red haired girl latched onto his arm. She didn't stick around and I never told her that Sasuke shook her off the moment after. She came to me that night, crying, tears pouring down her face. She told me that Karin, the red haired girl, had come up to her declaring that Sasuke had loved her and her alone. My heart tore in half for her. I wanted to scream "I Love You!" when she sobbed that no one would ever love her.

Like the times before, I kept quiet.

He came to visit me too, many times. I doubt she knew about it. He sat there in silence-_we_ both sat there in silence. There was just nothing to say. It wasn't like this with her-she was just so open and care free.

I took another look at him and I saw my best friend-the one who had been there for me, the one who protected his teammates with his life, and the one who shielded me from the needles.

I tried hating him for having everything I couldn't, but the hate just wasn't there. I almost pitied him. I'd stand up in the evening and leave, only to leave him leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

After a while his visits shortened. She never had time for me either. I tried talking to the others, I really did, but no one responded the way I wanted them to. They were silent, crying, or falsely smiling. No one spoke the language she had talked or the silent gestures he had used. No one had the closeness we had.

Occasionally, I saw Kakashi. His face was always half smiling and one time he pulled off his mask. I gaped. I wasn't ashamed of my embarrassing action. It wasn't what I had expected, I'm sure it wasn't what she had expected either. I almost smiled. She hadn't seen his face yet and neither had _he_…I was special. I scrutinized his face and there was nothing special about the face hidden behind the mask. He was… normal and I sighed in relief.

I was strolling the gardens, bored out of my mind, there wasn't much to do, and I saw them. Them-as in the girl who had cried endlessly over that boy and my best friend! It hurt. It hurt like hell. Her arm was wrapped around his and he had a soft look appeared on his face every time she turned away.

I didn't watch anymore; I ran back and sobbed as I took the Kunai ready to pierce the very picture the three of us had taken together, ready to cut out the raven haired boy all the girls seemed to love.

Why?

Why was it never me?

She came to me that day with a small smile on her face. I scowled as she dreamily told me that Sasuke and she were together. I nearly scoffed. Of course I knew that, I had seen them with my very eyes. But I couldn't remain mad at her very long.

She just never had any idea how much I loved her-how much it hurt to see her run to him.

I did whatever I could for her. In the end it was just her happiness that I needed. Her face brightened considerably during our time together. I loved her too much to see her sad, and though my heart broke every time she spoke of Sasuke, I smiled as she babbled endlessly.

She didn't tell me much about her physical relationship with Sasuke, but I knew something had happened one day. She had brought him with her. From the way none of them seemed shy around each other, to the way his hand was wrapped around her waist with no awkwardness.

It was obvious; he had been her first. I didn't know what to think or to do. My mind wouldn't leave me alone for a minute. I knew they were together, but still, I had hoped that something would happen and somehow I would make her mine. Not anymore could I hope such a thing. They had unified themselves together as close as humans possibly could.

It is now eight months later. I sit outside on the bench by myself, staring secretly at the now married couple. I was not ready to show my face to them. My heart hurt. I was happy for my best friend. But the question, why came up over an over again. He had never made her happy in our younger years. She had been hurt so many times because of him and yet…he was the only one who could make her truly happy. Kakashi had told me something so long ago and I remembered it again today, "Love is pain."

He was right.

I sighed before I stood up. Gliding over to the two, I made my way through the crowd, making sure not to hit anyone or let them feel the sad coolness of my body. He was scowling as her pink tongue darted out shyly to lick the white icing off his cheek.

I lost my courage and walked the other way.

They came by a few days later, smiling. She opened her pink mouth and said, "Naruto, I wish you could have been with us for the past years, you would never believe what happened! Sasuke and I are married! Can you believe it?!" The happiness was addicting and I smiled a small smile. She had no idea I had been watching over the two for a long time. She could never see my ghostly apparition and the Sharingan didn't have the power to see the dead, so I did what I could and dropped the white lily I had wanted to present her with, into her outstretched arms.

She looked confused and looked up for a second before she giggled to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Look! I'm sure Naruto is watching over us right now!"

He looked up and for a moment I was so sure he could see me. I nodded to him and he gave a slight nod back. Surprised, I watched a small smirk appear on his face before he turned to her smiling face, whispering, "Let's go home."

She blushed at the word home.

In the end, it was he who ended up with her. Maybe, if I had been there for her in flesh, I would have been the one who saved her from her sorrow. I lied to myself thinking of what could have been. But deep in my heart, I know I could never have made her happy the way he did. I ignored that feeling.

Perched on the gray tombstone, I traced the words written on it,

_Here lies Uzamaki Naruto, Rukudaime.  
Died, protecting his village  
Age: 17  
"Believe it…"_

I would be okay, take in the pain, after all isn't that what the Hokage is supposed to do?

**I wrote this on Valentine's Day, kind of depressing ne?**

**Anyways thank you Catie: I don't know if you want ur last name on here so...**

**Sasusaku779**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
